The present invention relates to an r.p.m. regulator of a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an r.p.m. regulator of a fuel injection pump including a pivotably mounted control lever intended to actuate a fuel quantity setting member of the fuel injection pump and engaged by a control spring system including a preloaded control spring disposed between a setting lever and a control lever and acting in opposition to an r.p.m. dependent force in the tensile direction.
In a known regulator of this type, a tensile spring is suspended by a loop at one of its ends from a first connecting member between the setting lever and the control lever and by a loop at its other end from a second connecting member between the setting and control levers. In this arrangement the second connecting member is pressed by the tensile spring onto the head of a screw screwed into the first connecting member. The pretension of the spring is determined by the depth to which the screw is screwed in. This arrangement has a disadvantage in that the spring loops could be displaced with respect to their suspension points which can result in the change of the preset preload during operation of the device. Furthermore, it is possible that during the operation, the screw could be further screwed into the first connecting member so that, for this reason, the desired and preset preload could not be maintained with certainty over a long period of time. Still further, high contact pressure results at the contact points of the loops and the connecting members resulting in high wear. Then too, this system is not stable with respect to lateral forces and with respect to buckling and, in addition, when the regulator shuts off and the second connecting member is lifted from the head of the screw, the first connecting member may oscillate.